Abigail McGarrett's Plane Ride
by mckono4ever
Summary: Sequel to 5 Times & 1 Time! Steve McGarrett has a daughter and this is just a little ficklet about her and her adventures! R&R!


** A/N: Abby is my own character and if you haven't already please read 5 Things Abigail McGarrett Has Gotten in Trouble for at School & 1 Thing She Didn't. But anyway the incident in this story actually happened to a friend of mine on her way to San Diego. She is such a flirt. But a great girl anyway! But after the plane ride was completely my idea! None of that happened to her! Also, notice the Moonlight references! :) So anyway...still don't own Hawaii Five-0!…yet! **

Abigail McGarrett woke up to a pounding on her door. What time was it? She rolled over to look at the clock. She could sleep for another five minutes at least!

"Abigail Mary McGarrett! Get up! You still have stuff to do before you leave today!" she heard her dad's voice through the door. Stuff to do? She couldn't thing of anything. Unless he planned to make her go running or swimming or something with him. Wouldn't be the first time. Today she left for LA to visit her aunt Mary. Steve hadn't been to sure about it at first. But using her friendships she, Kono, Danny, and Mary had all persuaded him she could use the break and it could be a learning experience. So here she was about to leave on a flight in four hours to visit her aunt. Why her Super SEAL father had woken her up at five in the morning was beyond her. She didn't have to be at the airport until at LEAST 8. She could have slept another hour at the least. She sighed and got up knowing her dad would be pounding on the door again. She also knew if she didn't answer he'd open the blinds and pull down the covers. Then if she still didn't get up he'd dump water all over her. She knew. She'd suffered it before. Most normal 16-year-olds don't get woken up at five in the morning to go exercise before going to have a long day. Abby's life not being normal. Her father was the head of the Governor's task force in Hawaii. She got her clothes and stumbled down the hallway. She forced herself to wake up before turning on the shower. Ten minutes later she heard Steve bang on the door of the bathroom.

"Hurry up Abby! You don't need this long to shower!" Steve yelled at her through the door.

"Dad, despite what you may thing I'm not in the Navy therefore there is no need for 3 minute showers!" she yelled back. The only response she got was another muffled 'Hurry up!' through the door. Less than five minutes later Abby shut off the shower and climbed out. She knew what happened when her shower went over 15 minutes. Steve shut the warm water off. Yeah he was mean like that. Which is why she spent the night with Kono or her friends or Danny or Chin and Malia whenever she could. She could actually shower longer than 15 minutes and you know maybe catch a bath. Something that was unheard of in the McGarrett household. Abby sighed as she finished dressing and blow dried her long, thick, curly dark brown hair dry. Once that was done she put on a little makeup. She didn't look her best but it wasn't bad. She had picked a simple turquoise tank top and a pair of dark jean short pants that came to about mid-calf. She had chosen her turquoise sandals and turquoise hoops to match. Her hair she put in a single braid down the side of her head. She liked the color turquoise on her. It made her evenly tanned skin stand out even more. She finished putting on her makeup with a touch of lip gloss before she packed the rest of her stuff into her suitcase. She'd had to wait to pack that stuff since it was stuff she'd need this morning. She put her iPhone, her laptop and a book she'd been meaning to finish in her carry-on. She went downstairs to see her father waiting for her impatiently. What was the rush? she wondered. It was only 6:30.

"We need to run by HQ and drop some stuff off and pick up Danny before we go," Steve told her impatiently. Ah that would explain it.

"Feel free to get my suitcase from my room then," Abby told him. She had decided not to bring the gun her dad had made her have with her at all times after the kidnapping and her near death experience a few months ago. She had made sure her aunt Mary had pepper spray waiting her she could carry to make her feel safer. Hey it wasn't as good as a gun but it would still hold off any attackers to give her enough time to run and call for help. A half hour later she watched her dad looked confused at his phone.

"Dad, you okay?" she asked. They were at HQ so he could drop some stuff off.

"Abby, what's brb mean?" he asked sounding completely and utterly confused. Abby cracked up.

"Be right back," Abby told him when he sent her a 'not funny!' glare. Oh that was funny. Definitely going on the Tell Kono list.

"Okay! We can go get Danny now! Kono is meeting us at the airport as is Chin and Malia," Steve told her. He strode toward the door. Abby followed finding it easy to keep up with him since she'd grown up trying to. He locked the doors behind them and soon they were on their way.

At 9:15, 15 minutes after the plane was scheduled to leave they finally were ready to leave. Abby was so excited as she boarded the plane. She sat down in her seat. It was a window seat. Someone sat down next her. Her seat-mate. She found he was a very attractive young man wearing a Naval uniform. Ah someone her dad would approve of.

"Lieutenant Adam Rookspringer, spelled with two O's not a u," he introduced himself and winked at her. He looked hardly old enough to be a Lieutenant but who was she to judge? Her dad didn't look 35 but he was.

"Abigail McGarrett, spelled with two r's and two t's," Abby told him returning the smile. The two talked a bit. Abby impressed him with all her Naval knowledge. So what if her dad had taught her all this stuff to use in practical stuff rather than flirting? Who cared? One could use it to flirt if they wanted! Besides her dad would never know. They talked for a good hour before he pulled out a book and starting reading. Abby pulled out her iPhone and fell asleep listening to music.

The next thing she knew she heard a soft voice in her ear.

"Abby. Time to wake up. Plane's about to land and you need to buckle up." Plane? What? Oh yeah. Going to LA to see Aunt Mary. Lieutenant Rookspringer sitting next to her. She forced herself to wake up and put on her seatbelt. The iPhone had been stopped and the earphones were not in her ears. Adam must have taken them out for her while she slept. She grinned at him. He smiled back.

"Maybe we'll meet again. Remember two o's. I'm twenty-eight years old if you ever need to find me. Not that there are a lot of people with the last name Rookspringer," he chuckled. Wait he was 28? Oh my god. She was embarrassed now. She was only 16. Her dad would kill her if he found out. Then don't tell him, she mentally chided herself. She got off the plane. She immediately spotted her aunt standing there with big sunglasses on and blond hair short still. As soon as she spotted her niece she waved vigorously. Abby smiled and waved back. She loved her aunt. She was so young and she loved hanging out with her. Once she had gotten her suitcase and everything at the airport was taken care of Mary took her to a beat up used dark green Honda.

"Sorry, can't afford anything else. Besides it runs and that's all that matters," Mary told her niece grinning mischievously while she put her suitcase in the trunk. Abby liked this already. She and Mary were going to have a lot of fun and she could already tell.

Two days later Abby and Mary came home exhausted. They'd just spent the whole day shopping. They'd literally shopped till they dropped. They had shopped then dropped to a table in the food court. After a little rest Mary took them to a little ice cream parlor and bought them both ice cream cones. They stepped into Mary's apartment and they both dropped once again onto Mary's couch. They sighed and the same time and the two looked at each other and giggled. They threw their bags into their rooms. They'd put them away later. Right now they didn't care. They both got Cokes out of Mary's fridge and channel surfed trying to find something to watch. They finally settled on some TV show that took place in none other than...Hawaii! To add to the show it was about a group of cops that were talented and started a group together to use their talents for the good of the Hawaiians. After a few minutes Abby was laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Mary asked not understand what she was laughing at. Abby managed to calm herself down some.

"It's just so unrealistic. The cops in Hawaii would NEVER act like that. So superior above the citizens. And that Governor is NOTHING like Governor Denning. It's just so silly that I come here for a break from Hawaii and instead get stuck watching a TV show about cops in Hawaii and it's not even realistic!" Abby explained to her aunt. Suddenly Mary realized why she was laughing. It was rather ironic. They watched the show anyway though. Every few minutes (sometimes every few SECONDS) Abby would mutter something about "That wasn't right." "They could've done it this way." "Governor wouldn't allow that." Mary was almost entertained with her niece. After about half an hour they both lost interest in the show. Mary flipped through the channels again. She stopped suddenly with an exclamation.

"I love this show! I didn't know they did reruns on this channel! We have to watch it!" she told her niece excitedly. Abby watched the show and soon understood why her aunt liked it. The main character closely resembled her dad. Like could be his twin. Except the character had long hair.

"What is this show? I have to show it to dad!" Abby asked her aunt. The plot was kind of exciting and dramatic too. It was a love story mixed in with vampires and justice and jealousy and stuff too. It was way better than all of this Twilight stuff.

"It's called Moonlight. They cancelled the show though. Said there wasn't enough viewers. I have no idea what they're talking about. It was a hit. People loved it. I heard rumors that it was because the writer was having trouble coming up with new episodes and some of the actors wanted out. So they just cancelled it with only one 16-episode season," Mary told her niece sadly. Abby was disappointed. Sixteen episodes? Wow. That was sad. They found out the channel was running all of the episodes that night. Mary was ecstatic. This was only the first episode. They could watch the whole series! Mary ordered some pizza for dinner and while she paid for it (luckily it was during a commercial) Abby went and got them some more Cokes from the fridge. Before long the two of them sat stuffing pizza in their faces as they watched Mick St. John (who was starting to freak her out because he looked so much like her dad) saved the day and was an incredibly sexy vampire at the same time. They were at the end of the second episode when Beth was approaching Mick in his apartment. Both were focused on the TV screen in fascination like little children when Abby's phone rang. She muttered angrily as she ran to the kitchen counter and ran back not willing to miss any of it. The ringtone said it was her dad and she didn't want him to worry. She answered it.

"Hey dad," she told him distracted as Mick finally admitted he was a vampire to Beth. She squealed with excitement. That's when she realized her dad had been talking to her.

"Abby? You okay?" Steve asked unsure if he had really just heard his daughter _squeal_. That was something she'd never done in her life.

"Yeah dad sorry. Watching this great series Aunt Mary showed me. You really have to see it. The main character you may be slightly interested it," Abby told him mischievously.

"O-kay. Sounds like you and Mary are having a lot of fun there. Don't get into too much trouble okay? I want you in one piece when you come back if nothing else to prove to Danno that we McGarrett's aren't trouble magnets. Agreed?" her dad sounded completely serious but she knew he was joking about the Danny thing.

"Yeah dad I get it. No grenades, no guns, that sure took away my plan for tomorrow!" Abby said sarcastically. Steve chuckled.

"You never know!" he told her. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Bye dad. See you in a week!" she told him.

"Bye sweetheart. Love you!" he told her.

"Love you too dad!" she told him before they both hung up. She got a text from Danny a few minutes later that caused her to laugh again.

_You better hurry up and get home. Your dad is more nervous than a hen with a fox in her pen and no way to escape._ Oh brother. Her dad worried way too much.

_Its alright Danno. He there in a week. Meanwhile I'll let him drive you crazy! =X_ she told him back.

_ Hmmmm. Is there a way to roll my eyes in little symbol thingys?_ he texted her back. Abby rolled her eyes.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! No, Daniel, there's not._ she told him.

_Don't get smart with me!_ he texted her back. Abby just rolled her eyes again. She was pretty good at this texting and watching the TV at the same time thing.

_Who me? XD_

_ *rolls eyes*_

_ Whoa who taught you how to roll ur eyes?_

_ haha very funny!_

_ No seriously who was it?_

_ Kono_

_ didn't think u were smart enough to figure it out Danno._

_ What is with u McGarrett's? You all sound the same! "Sarcastic remark, insult Danny, sarcastic remark, _

_Danno, insult Danny, sarcastic remark" UGH!_

_ *pats Danny on the back comfortingly* it's alright. Just one more weeks and Stevie will control himself better...DANNO! Haha. XD_

_ I hate you_

_ Liar. U 3 me!_

_ Again u sound identical to ur father. Speaking of the devil!_

_ HAHA. I'm telling him u called him a devil! Bye Danno! =X :D_

_ *rolls eyes* *sighs* McGarrett's! *throws hands up in the air as if giving up hope*'_

_ *snorts cause she can see Danno doing that actually*_

_ Not helping_

_ XD_

_ I thought u said good bye?_

_ Bye!_

"Who are you texting that's making you grin like that? Cause if it's a boy you are SOOO dead. I bet Steve has your phone tapped so he can see all texts and hear all phones calls," Mary told her niece.

"It's Danny. And no dad doesn't have it tapped. After the third time I untapped it he got annoyed and gave up," Abby told her snickering.

"Yup, sounds like you guys," her aunt told her laughing. The rest of the evening was spent watching Moonlight, eating chocolate bars, and then collapsing in their beds from the sugar rush wearing off at about midnight.

One week later...

Abby stepped off the plane almost relieved to be back in Hawaii. Sure she'd enjoyed her time with Aunt Mary but this was her home. She saw her dad waiting for her. Danny, Chin and Kono stood close by. Abby smiled at the way Steve was scanning the crowd for her. He was glaring at everyone that had hair that even resembled hers. She put a finger to her lips in the team's direction before sneaking up behind her dad. Only she could do that. She was standing less than an inch from him. She spoke in a strange voice.

"Excuse me, dude. Where can I get a bottle around here?" she made it sound like some naïve kid.

"Get lost, kid," her dad said without turning around. Abby grinned at the team. She spoke in her normal voice this time.

"Well, if you don't want me I guess I could go back to Aunt Mary's. Hmmm…maybe Kono would take me-" before she had finished her dad had whirled around and swooped her into a big hug. She hugged him back.

"Come on Steven, before you choke the girl to death before we can even get her home," Danny said half laughing.

"Whatever Danno. You can't leave till I do. I mean I do have the keys!" Steve teased him.

"Ah, good to be home. Oh and dad? You mean these keys?" Abby grinned at him and tossed the keys to Danny who caught them as only an experienced baseball player could.

"Kono?" Steve asked looked at her.

"Yeah, boss?" Kono asked wondering what he could possibly want.

"Did you teach her how to pick pockets like that?" he asked sounding awfully suspicious.

"Who me? No of course not!" Kono told him as if trying to play the innocent surprised bystander.

"Yeah, brah. It was Danny too!" Chin chipped in laughing at the glare he was receiving from both Danny, Kono, and Abby.

"Chin!" Abby told him sounding exasperated. She was just like her dad. She could scold him with only his name. Talented. That's what she was.

"Danno, we need to have a talk. Before you try to show her the Jersey slip," Steve said chuckling remembering when he'd 'shown' Lori.

"No dad! That was last month!" Abby told him as if it was a 'duh!' thing and walked off to claim her suitcase. Steve rolled his eyes. Oh brother. Sometimes he wondered if Danny was more of an influence than he was. He thought back to many times Abby had argued with him using Naval excuses and battle plans. Nope, he definitely had a big influence. He followed his daughter toward the baggage claim. It was good to have her back. He'd missed his daughter.

Three hours later...

Abby was about to get up and fix dinner when she heard a knock on their door. She wondered who it could possibly be. If it was Danny, Chin or Kono or even Malia they'd just come in. So who could it be? She opened the door to find a familiar face. Lieutenant Rookspringer. Oh boy. She was in trouble now. Her dad came up behind her.

"May I help you Lieutenant?" Steve asked. Adam was dressed in his Naval uniform so it was obvious to Steve was rank he was.

"I came to see your daughter, Commander McGarrett. We met on the plane. I had assumed she'd told you about me but I guess I assumed wrong?" Adam was respectful on every level when addressing her dad. It was obvious he'd realized who he was.

"Abby?" Steve asked her with a raised eyebrow. Abby nodded in reassurance. She invited him in. They had a nice chat. It was awkward however. Steve refused to leave the room and Abby knew she was in trouble as soon as Adam left.

"So, uh..." Adam didn't have anything else to say that could be said in front of her dad.

"Hmmmm...say dad you wan to give us a little privacy? Please? Three minutes I promise!" Abby told him. She gave him her best puppy dog face and held up three fingers. After about thirty seconds, her dad sighed.

"You have three minutes," Steve told her before heading out to the lanai.

"So you didn't mention me?" Adam looked kind of hurt.

"I'm sorry. But you see I'm only 16. And my dad is rather overprotective. I can tell you've realized who he is. Right now he's probably planning on how to squeeze it from me, SEAL way most likely, as to who you are. Right dad?" she spoke the last part rather loud.

"Did you say something?" Steve called.

"He was listening," she told Adam. He grinned slightly.

"It's all right. I understand. It was nice talking to you!" he told her and they stood. Then he gave her a hug before he took his leave. As soon as the front door closed Steve came striding into the room.

"What was that about?" Steve demanded of his daughter. She started to stand up but Steve's glare stopped her.

"I met him on the plane to LA. We talked and I didn't exactly realize he was 28. We became friends. He's in the Navy dad. It's not like he was gonna stalk me and kill me or anything. He was a friend. That's it. Okay?" she told him.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. You can go now," Steve told her. She sighed with relief. She was halfway up the stairs when she heard her dads voice again. "No phone for three days!" he said. She growled in frustration. She should have known she wasn't going to get off scot-free. She had just made it to her room when she heard her dad's phone ring. She giggled when she heard his answer.

"What Danno?" Her dad may be overprotective but she definitely loved him.

THE END!

**A/N: did you like the sequel as much? I may be interested in making another one in this series. Anyone want another one? Drop a review and let me know!**


End file.
